yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Susumu Deguchi
Susumu Deguchi is an OC made by user Molarsystem. She acts as a minor character in the fanmade story. Appearance She has a tanned skin with blue-green hair which matches her eye color. She also wears the gaming club accessory. Instead of wearing the default uniform, she wears a white uniform with a yellow vest with a red ribbon; she also wears blue-green cat stockings. Personality Strengths She is a tolerant which means she allows people to give opinions about things, even though they kinda contradict. She is known for her altruistic personality, as seen by her selfless actions. She is also admired for being a good leader. Weaknesses She can be too selfless which isn't a very careful action that can lead to her spreading herself too thin, and be left unable to help anyone. She can also be too sensitive, where she takes criticism a little too much in heart. There are times that she has fluctuating self-esteem, like if she fails to do a task, her self-confidence will fall. Persona She has the phone addict persona. She will strike a cute pose if a camera is aimed at her. If she witnesses a murder or a corpse, she will take a picture of it and begin texting it to the police. Relationships Family Etsuko Deguchi - She is her only twin sibling that attends in Akademi High School, which means she is her twin sister that she is the closest with. They are always together during lunchtime and if Ayano attempts to murder her, she will apprehend her, or vice versa. Non-relatives Tsuneo Furushima - He is her closest friend in the school. She usually cheers him up when he's feeling down and will always be with his side. She secretly has a crush on him but he sees her as a friend instead. If Ayano attempts to murder him, she will also apprehend her, or vice versa. Midori Gurinu - She also usually talks to her and accepts her existence and personality. They have a few similarities like how stupid they are (but Susumu is smarter) and how they both like nature. Backstory She was born in a middle class family with a simple income. She was born along with her 2 other twin sisters. She also had a pet cat named Kuro. In the age of 12, her father died and felt sad about it but somehow moved on to it a year later. Her selfless personality was inherited from her mother while her way of being a leader was inherited from her father. Trivia * She is an ENFJ-T * Her first name Susumu (進) means "progressing" while her surname Deguchi (出口) means "exit" * She was originally supposed to be in drama club, but her personality didn't fit in so she was put in gaming club instead. Credits * Base by Pumpkin Hero 2 * Uniform by Bell'dan * Bangs by the YandereRedPanda * Back Hair traced from Danganronpa (Angie Yonaga's Sprite) * Gaming Club Accessory by Shindori Tomate-Kun Category:OCs Category:Female Category:Students Category:Asexual Category:Biromantic Category:Akademi High School Category:Gaming Club Category:Phone Addict Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Buraza Town